


Restless

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Caretaking, Confusion, Hugs, M/M, Nervous Skraak, Sneaking Around, but sneaky like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Hamid woke to the sound of his cabin door creaking open much too slowly to simply be coming unlatched with the swaying of the airship. He shoved a hand under himself and unsteadily peeked over the edge of the hammock with a confused noise building in his throat.orHamid has late a night visitor that he can never catch
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Skraak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platoapproved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platoapproved/gifts).



> Thank you for the Request, platoapproved, I had a great time writing this once i figured out what i was writing lol  
> Thanks to the Romans for listening to me scream about my wifi going down right before i finished this.
> 
> I used both he and they pronouns in this for Skraak

Hamid woke to the sound of his cabin door creaking open much too slowly to simply be coming unlatched with the swaying of the airship. He shoved a hand under himself and unsteadily peeked over the edge of the hammock with a confused noise building in his throat.

Nothing was there.

Just the empty room and the light swinging of the door letting in a strip of faint light from the hall.

He blinked tiredly and cast a lazy Mage Hand at the door to latch it back shut against the light.

Just the strangeness of flying across the Northern Wastes, he supposed, and yawned tiredly as he buried himself back down into the pile of furs and blankets he had made into a swinging nest in his hammock.

It kept happening.

Subtle, of course.

Like whoever was sneaking into his room _knew_ what they were doing. 

Hamid didn’t always wake up when it happened, but he knew when it did. There would be a bolt of fabric set aside, or he would have an extra blanket that smelled slightly different and he knew he didn’t have there before.

Hamid felt that whoever was coming into his room didn’t want to hurt him—and it was nice to wake up feeling taken care of—but it was driving him insane trying to figure it out.

~

Skraak was avoiding him. 

Hamid didn’t know why, but he thought perhaps the two events were connected somehow. 

He rarely saw the kobold around the ship, and the other kobolds were not quite looking at him when he spoke, like they were nervous and trying not to get in trouble.

Hamid had been trying to catch Skraak for days now to see if he could tell Hamid what was happening. If anyone could it would be Skraak.

Once, Hamid caught the kobold working and as soon as he opened his mouth to ask Skraak what he thought, he dropped everything and ran off.

It was _so_ frustrating. 

~

Hamid slammed the door to his cabin and only flinched slightly at the sound of it bouncing in the frame.

After a week of this he was _done_. 

He was _done_ trying to corner Skraak. If the kobold wanted to avoid him, he could respect that.

The least he could do is tell Hamid _why_.

The halfling slumped into the one chair in his room and picked up a bit of fabric and started working at it in a frustrated attempt to make it into something useful. 

Hamid lost track of time in his work. Which was easy enough to do; it was almost meditative. The easy slide of the needle through the fabric in his lap soothing him of his agitation, and he had made three kobold sized coats—with their preferences in mind of course—before the door to his room creaked open.

Hamid jumped—thoroughly startled—and quietly set the fabric to the side as a scaled red snout peeked past the door.

Hamid stood quickly,”Skraak?”He walked towards the door and grabbed the frame as the kobold retreated and seemed to rethink his decision to come visit. 

“No wait, come back, please..” Hamid bit his lip,”Please, Skraak? I—I’ve missed you—talking to you, I mean.”

Skraak hesitated for a moment before he turned on his heel and gave Hamid a look,”Hmm. Fine.Talk.” Skraak spoke in a short clipped tone to cover their nerves.

The kobold stepped quickly back into Hamid’s cabin, and they set to looking at anything but him and nervously tapping a clawed foot on the floor. 

Hamid made a surprised noise as he gently closed the door; he didn’t think that would have worked at all. 

“Um, okay. Uh, have you been sneaking into my room at night?” Hamid’s voice trailed up in a question as he turned to face the kobold and was pleased to note that he barely jumped when he realized Skraak was a lot closer than he thought.

“Yes.”

“Why? I mean I didn’t mind as much as it confuses me. You’ve been avoiding me for ages.” 

Skraak turned his head and fixed his eyes on Hamid’s hurt expression and seemed to falter. 

“Hamid. Hm. I... I do not have an excuse for that. Sorry.” Skraak added as an afterthought as he brought his hands up together in front of his chest to nervously fiddle with one of the belts on their coat. 

Hamid had a moment of concern, this was the most nervous he had seen the kobold since escaping Shoin’s institute. He stepped up to Skraak—careful to sidestep a bit of scrap fabric—and placed a hesitant hand on their shoulder. 

“Are you okay?”

Skraak made an embarrassed rumbling noise deep in his throat,”I had to make sure you hadn’t _left_ , and I couldn’t handle you asking any questions. Stupid, I know.” Skraak went to step back and away from Hamid and was stopped when the halfling didn’t let go of them and the only motion was the sway of the ship.

“Oh. I’m not going _anywhere_ , Skraak. Can I hug you?” Hamid looked hopefully at Skraak in the dim light of the cabin and chewed his lip,”Perfectly fine if not! I...just would like to?”

Skraak trilled a pleased note in his throat and nodded. They shifted more fully to face Hamid. Hamid immediately wrapped himself around the kobold in a tight hug and tucked his chin over their head. 

Hamid could feel Skraak melt into him with a noise that Hamid would almost say was a purr from anyone else. Skraak tipped his head up and nudged his nose against the side of Hamid’s jaw to find Hamid’s cheeks radiating even more heat than the rest of him.

“I like you too much to disappear.” Hamid coughed nervously, but made no movement to draw away from the hug. Skraak dipped their tail down and wrapped it around Hamid’s ankle with an affectionate squeeze and a pleased hum at the warmth of the halfling against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [phantomwinds](https://phantomwinds.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join us over in the [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) 18+ discord


End file.
